


Mr. Dragneels Student (College AU)

by RemiTsuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Cheating, College, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fairy Tail Zero, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gajevy - Freeform, Gale - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, I Love Lucy - Freeform, Jude heartfilia is asshole, Lots of Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Lucy is a sweet heart, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, One-Sided Attraction, Parent abuse, Poor Lucy, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Teacher Natsu, college student lucy, does anyone really read these, jerza - Freeform, lucy isn't weak fight me, lucy needs more love, natsu has a motorcycle, natsu is hot don't yell at me, smut?, update mondays i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiTsuki/pseuds/RemiTsuki
Summary: Its Lucy Heartfilia's first year as a college student let alone a real school! She was use to being homeschooled all her life and now she is free to start having fun. While she is trying to enjoy herself her new found friends start talking about the new Professor. Mr. Dragneel, who is young,very hot and the son of Igneel who owns Japans number one business company. But what happens when Natsu tries to get her to open up more, will she tell him about the dark past she had back at home or will she stay closed off?---I suck a summaries pls readThis was started on wattpad I update at the same timeTW this story contains dark themes that include Abuse, Self Harm, and Mental Illness. Read at your own risk





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited owo

RING

RING

RING

"Okay I hear you shut up!" Lucy grabbed her phone ringing loudly telling her it was time to wake up, knowing where the button was she pressed it quickly shutting the alarm off. The blonde tossed the pink cased phone somewhere on her bed as she groaned. It was only 8 in the morning and she was already annoyed, besides that she was also excited! Finally after years of waiting she could finally attend college and live on her own. "Time to get up." She groaned. She sighed and rubbed her face trying to find the will to leave her comfy bed. 

Bark.

"Oh Plue your awake too." Lucy said rolling on her to look down at the small husky. Another happy bark came from the puppy. "Okay I'll get up and feed you." She reached her arm out and scratched under the white and black dogs chin. With that Lucy got up and stretched her arms and legs with a cute yawn. The female started going around her room grabbing things she needed to get ready. Rummaging threw her dresser she pulled out a black long sleeve and under garments. Throwing them on the bed she walked herself over to the small closet with Plue following close behind his tail wagging. 

She pulled a random pair of blue jeans off the hanger and threw them on the bed along with the other pieces of clothing. "Okay boy wait here while I shower and I promise I'll feed you right after." And with that she began getting ready.

\--- Time skip brought to you by Gray stripping---

By the time Lucy had finished getting ready, played with Plue, fed him, and got her stuff together she was out the door by 9:30. "Bye boy!" She said closing the door, without looking where she was going she bumped into a hard chest. "Oh sorry!" She said backing up. "No it was my fault."  Lucy looked to see who she bumped into. It was a male a about an inch or two taller then her with salmon colored pink hair and Onyx eyes. He was hot to say the least. A smirk crept onto his face as he noticed Lucy blushing. 

"Uh yea its fine I should be more careful I'm clumsy." Lucy replied avoiding eye contact with the man. "My name is Natsu I live next door, you must be my new neighbor?" He chuckled holding out his hand for the blonde to shake. "Yea! I just moved in last week." She laughed nervously. "I'm Lucy!" She shook Natsu's hand and smiled a little. "Ah I'm gonna be late for my class." Natsu said remember the time. "Oh you go to Fairy Tail college to?" Lucy said as she locked her door. "Yea something like that. I'll catch you around Lucy!" The pink haired hollered from down the hall. 

Lucy laughed and shook her head. She hoped she had a class with him cause man was he hot. Lucy carried on down the hallway of the apartments. Life was going well so far, of course she had to work for it. Even thought her mother left all the saved money she had to her she still wanted to get a job and work, be normal? Normal. She had never been that, she had lived a classy and elegant life because of her father. Not that she wasn't thankful for it, of course she was. It's just she was cooped up all her life and was never able to make or meet friends. A small sigh escaped Lucy's mouth as she walked into the elevator. 

"Hold the door please!" A female voice yelled as she ran towards the sliver sliding doors. Being nice Lucy put her arm in front of the doors to stop them from closing. "Ah thanks!" The female panted and huffed as she stepped inside. "No problem." Lucy gave a small smile to her. She was very pretty. The girl had wild blue hair that seemed to be natural and light brown eyes. "You late for something?" Lucy asked the blue female. "Well I might be, my class starts in 20 minutes and I walk to Fairy Tail." She finally caught her breath and smiled back. "Oh me too! But my class won't start til like another 40 minutes." She chuckled. "I'm Levy McGraden!" Levy said her eyes smiling. "Lucy Heartfilia." 

\---Another time skip thanks to Natsu being dense!--- 

"So basically reading is like my main hobby." Levy laughed as she held the book that she was currently reading. "Me too! Reading is the best." Both females smiled at each other. "Hey I'll give you my number so we can talk! We're friends now!" Levy nudge Lucy. "Totally I need some friends I'm new to town." The blonde said walking inside the huge building. "I can show you my friends they would love you!!" Levy grabbed the other girls wrist and started pulling her towards the café in the college. "I thought your class starts in like five minutes." Lucy said letting the smaller girl pull her around. "Yea but the Professor is like ten minutes late so its good." 

Lucy sighed this girl was a trip. "Erza Juvia!!" Levy waved to some girls sitting and chatting. Lucy didn't even have a chance to look at the building with Levy pulling her everywhere, it was so huge and grand. She loved the look of Fairy Tail, it felt welcoming and exciting. "Lucy come on!" Levy pouted for a second. Doing as the blue haired girl said she walked towards the other females and smile. "Has Levy made a friend?" Lucy's attention turned towards a girl with light blue hair. The other girl who sat across from her looked to be older then the rest of them and dressed a little to nicely to be a student. 

"Yea this is Lucy! She is a new college student." Levy pointed at the blonde and smiled cutely. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy. I'm Erza a teacher here." Lucy smiled and waved. "Erza likes to hang with some of us students to make her feel young!" Levy smirked and not so much whispered to Lucy. Erza blushed red and shook her head. "No! We all knew each other since we were children. Stop telling lies Levy!" Erza shouted and then went back to eating some cake. "Yea yea, anyway that's Juvia." Juvia simply smiled and waved. "Sit with us!" Levy gestured to a seat. "Sure." Lucy said happily. 

After a few minutes the girls started gossiping about the new Professor this year. Apparently they knew him and left Lucy confused. "So far all the girls are swooning over him. A hot young male teacher oh me oh my!" Levy said acting a bit dramatic. "Levy stop reading play scripts." Everyone started laughing after that. Lucy had a good feeling this was going to be a good year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy finds out natsu is her teacher OwO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited owo

Lucy entered her first class already worn out, those girls took a bit of energy out of her. With a heavy sigh she took her seat. Only two classes today she can do this, this is what normal is. Looking around the room she saw a few other people who caught her eye. A girl with short white hair. Looks like she kept to herself mostly. A male with bright spiky orange hair and glasses who was flirting with a another girl who seemed annoyed. More students gathered into the room and filled the seats up. Class was about to start and the teacher walked in with a smirk. "Hello students." Lucy's eyes widen as she looked at the teacher all the way from her seat. "Natsu?" She mumbled silently. 

It made since now, the new hot young teacher and running into him today saying he was sorta attending Fairy Tail high. 'Well I did hope he was in one of my classes.' The blonde thought to herself as she dunked in her seat. She noticed the girls giggling and giving Natsu the lovey dovey eyes. She shook her head and pulled out her laptop for note taking. "Make sure before you leave if you haven't already to sign in on the sheet at my desk, its for attendance." Natsu said in a bored tone. "Okay you can all call me Mr. Dragneel and welcome to your mythology class." Lucy looked at Natsu and made eye contact accidentally. He smirked at her and gave a small wink making all the girls go crazy thinking he winked at them. Lucy blushed and went back to her computer. 

Class had began and everyone was in learning mode. Natsu went over what they would learn this semester and what to expect. Lucy had to admit he made a good teacher. Time seemed to pass quickly as he carried on about the first assignment he was giving to them. Lucy had a small smile on her face as she listen to the pink haired man speak. He had a nice voice, she liked it. Its weird to like someones voice but she sure did like his. "Okay everyone have a great day and don't forget to sign in." It looked like everyone had except Lucy and few other people. 

The girl walked down to the front and signed her name. "So Lucy did I surprise ya." He chuckled and crossed his arms. "Yea I guess." She replied looking over at the clock. Her next class wouldn't be til later this afternoon. "So how many classes are you teaching today?" Lucy was always a curious person. "Just this one. Not many student's signed up for it so its just one big class. Easy job for me." He shrugged. The female nodded and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "So Mr. Dragneel?" Lucy looked up at him to him smirking once again. "Aren't you a little young to be a college student?" 

Natsu laughed and shook his head. "Yea I guess but I know a lot about Mythology so I am able to teach it." Natsu booped Lucy on the nose and she gave him an annoyed look. He only smiled at her getting his things together. "Well I'll see you then." And with that Lucy walked out. "Cute." Natsu mumbled with a small smile. 

\---Time skip brought to you by Happy's fish!---

Three hours later in the day and Lucy was done with her last class for the day, she was chatting with Levy on her way out. "So what are Majoring in Lu-Chan?!" Levy asked a small smile on her face. "Um well-" as the girls opened the big oak doors two males stood outside arguing with one another. "Oh yea Flame Brain!?" Levy sighed loudly and face palmed. "Yea! Wanna go Metal head?" Lucy stood there confused seeing Natsu argue with somebody. "Gajeel! You were suppose the wait for me not fight with Natsu!" Levy shouted making both of the boys look at the girls.

"Sorry Shrimp." The man named Gajeel said walking towards Levy. "Its fine, Natsu what are you doing here. If you wanna see Gildarts he left." Levy said in an annoyed tone. "No I was waiting for Lucy!" The pink haired man smiled a big goofy smile that made Lucy heart beat fast. "I didn't know you two are friends!" The smaller female spoke as she clapped her hands together. "We're not." Lucy sweat dropped as she walked up to Natsu. "We just meant today, he is my neighbor and teacher for Mythology." Levy chuckled and poked Lucy. "Well I gotta go, come on Gajeel. Bye Lu-Chan!"

Levy and Gajeel walked away with her yelling at the tall male. Lucy sighed and turned to look at Natsu as he stood there, his same goofy smile. "Can I help you?" She spoke with sass. "Well I thought you were lonely so maybe we could walk to the apartments and get to know each other better?" He replied shrugging. Lucy noticed he had a small blush on his face. Letting out another large sigh she agreed. "Fine! But I wanna go now I have Plue at home." The blonde declared as she started walking past Natsu. 

"Cool! You have a pet?" 

"Yes." 

"I do too! Its a cat his name is happy!"

"Okay hold up." Lucy stopped and turned around to face the male walking with her. "Why do you want to get to know me? You are my Teacher? Isn't this weird to you?" Natsu shrugged his shoulders and started walking again. "I saw you earlier at the cafe with the girls, we have the same friend group it looks like so why not become friends? Plus it looks like I'm only a few years older then you." He replied to her. "How old are you anyway?" He asked.

"19" 

"Wow so young! I remember when I was your age!" Natsu chuckled. "I'm 23." He kept asking random question trying to figure out the closed off girl. She seemed to be friendly to others but to Natsu she was kinda cold. After ten more questions he couldn't think of anything else to ask the girl. "Okay, I'll ask you something." Lucy said shocking him. "Shoot!" He smiled happily that she wanted to know something about him. "How come your teaching so young, most people your age are just finishing or are still in college." They were getting closer to the apartments. "Curious are we?" Natsu glanced at Lucy, she only gave a nod in response.

"Well my dad, Igneel. He was the former teacher and he retired last year. He taught me everything he knows and Gramps, the head master of the college or whatever is close friends with him. I guess he trust me enough to teach a class. My dad really wanted me to take his place so I did." Natsu smiled a little thinking about his father. He was such a good person and gave him a good life. "What about you why are you here? At Fairy Tail."

Lucy didn't want to answer that, but it was fair. "I use to live with my dad but I ran away a couple months ago and applied for Fairy Tail, I wanna be a writer some day. Fairy Tail has the best classes so why not come here!" Natsu felt sadden for the girl. Why would she run away from her home like that? He wasn't going to pry but he felt like it was for a good reason. "Ya know Lucy I think we should be friends." The statement shocked her for a second but then again it was him.

"We have the same friend group and we live next door to each other so why not?"

A friend.

"Yea why not!" She smiled back at him, without even noticing they were at their apartment doors smiling like idiots at each other. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gets phone call and natsu takes her to get food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited

No ones P.O.V

Lucy was having a great time at college so far, she loved all the new friends she had made. Even though one of them was always at her door bothering her. Everything was going perfectly until after her evening classes today. The blonde female was on the phone arguing with her father. He had called her and demanded she come home right away. She would never go back to the hell whole, even if her mother was buried there. "I'm not coming back!" She shouted into the phone. "Lucy Heartfilia what would your mother think of this!" Jude shouted right back at her. Lucy bit the inside of her cheek, he wasn't going to use that against her. Not after he put them threw. "She would be happy I got away from you." Lucy replied to him in cold tone and then hung up. 

After the pressed the big red button she threw her phone across the living room with a loud bang sound. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she sunk to the floor. Why had that man want her to come home? Jude probably wanted something out of it, he was such a greedy evil man. Plue came running to her side and nudge her arm. Lucy ignored the dog and felt hot tears slide down her cheeks. She just wanted to get away from her past. To be normal for once in her life. Would that ever happen. Lucy heard her phone ping from across the room. The girl got up and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. 

Plue followed the blonde across the room, watching as she grabbed the phone from the ground. She was surprised it didn't crack when it hit the wall. Unlocking the small device she saw she had a text from Natsu. That dumb pink haired male entered her thoughts. It was so weird how in just two weeks they could become such good friends and hangout often with the rest of their group. Of course the two hung out by themselves often. 

**Fire Dragon: Is everything okay?**

**Princess: Yea just a small fight on the phone! Lol**

**Fire Dragon: Do you want to talk about Luce?**

**Princess: I'm fine Natsu promise!**

**Fire Dragon: I'm coming over**

**Princess: Don't-**

Lucy didn't even finish her text before she heard her door open. She spun around to see Natsu smiling all goofy. "You should knock!" Lucy shouted at the pink haired male. He just chuckled and knelled down to pet Plue. Lucy let out a sigh, she really didn't feel like dealing with him and his childish behavior today. She had only known him for such a short time and he was always around her no matter what. He just stuck like glue and sometimes she didn't mind but right now she did. "I told you I'm fine, so why are you here?" Lucy placed her hands on her hips and gave Natsu a sour look. "Because Luce! I was worried about you." He said sounding a bit cheery. 

Natsu had also made a nickname for the blonde, she didn't really know why but she just went with it. "I have to eat and get to bed, I have class in the morning. Yours actually!" She hissed and went over to him to pick up the puppy he was petting. Natsu frowned as his friend picked up the pup and held him to her chest, he then smirked as an idea popped up in his head. "You haven't ate yet? Lets go to the cafe to get some food!" Natsu spoke as he stuck his hands in sweat pants pockets. "Ugh no, I have food here. I don't have the budget to eat out!" 

"I'll pay!"

"No."

"Please!" The male begged as he gave Lucy the best puppy dog eyes he could muster up. She groaned and knew she had to give in to him now. "Fine! Let me throw some jeans and a jacket on!" Natsu cheered and said he was going to change to. He ran back to his apartment and closed the door behind him. Lucy watched as he left a small smile forming on her face. Maybe she didn't mind him all the time. 

Not to long later Natsu meant Lucy at the elevator moments later with a dark red v neck shirt, along with his black leather jacket, jeans and usual scarf. 'Gosh how could he look so hot all the time?' Lucy thought as the two stepped threw the metal doors. The girl wore a plain pastel pink sweater, skinny jeans and black beanie. She thought she was a tad bit under dressed compared to her friend. "So are you sure you are okay?" Natsu said still trying to get Lucy to crack. "Dragneel I swear to god." The male laughed and held his hands up in defense with a smirk playing on his face. "For the last time I'm perfectly fine now, shut up!" She glared at him and pulled her phone out. 

"Okay, okay I was just checking. I care for my friends ya know." 

"Yea and I don't think I wanna tell my professor my personal problems." The blonde retorted. Natsu poke her side and stuck his tongue out. The metal doors opened up and the they stepped out. "We can take my motorcycle if you want." Natsu said causally, Lucy who was up ahead a little had to stop and turn around. Her whipped around with how fast she spun around. "Excuse me did you just say you have a motorcycle?!" She exclaimed her eyes full of excitement. He chuckled and nodded his head catching up with her. "Yes I do own a motorcycle, come on." He motion for her to follow him to the car garage. 

They made their way threw the lot, the wold wind nipping at their faces. Lucy didn't remember it being so cold earlier that day. Maybe because it was night and there was no sun warming everything up. The two stopped at dark red motorcycle. It was a really nice and very clean. "So hope on." Natsu said gesturing towards the bike. "Don't we need helmets?" She asked raising a brow at him. He nodded and chuckled walking towards the side bags on the bike. He pulled out a black helmet and handed it to Lucy. "I only have one so your wearing it, can't have your pretty little head getting hurt." A lazy smirk grew on Natsu's face as he saw Lucy's face beat red. "Uh Shut it Dragneel!"  

With the help of the salmon haired man she got on the back seat of the bike. "Have you ever been on one of these?" He asked as he got on the motorcycle himself. Lucy mumbled out a no and before Natsu started the engine he told her to hold onto him. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. He let out another chuckled and started the bike up. It let out a loud roar sound. Lucy yelped at the loud noise and squeezed Natsu tighter. "Okay Luce let go!" 

\---

Lucy put a hand over her chest feeling the pounding heart beat she had, after this she would never get on a motorcycle again. It was not a very fun experience for her. "Lucy calm down you lived!" Natsu laughed as the entered the cafe inside the college. "Barely." She muttered following him to a table. A voice called out to them, and Lucy looked around the room. "Levy! Juvia! Gray!" She waved over to her friends who sat by a window table. Lucy made her way over to them forgetting about Natsu. "What am I chopped liver?" He said walking behind her. "Hush it!'" She turned around and punched his arm playfully. 

"What are you guys doing here so late?" Lucy asked the trio. Levy looked at her and smiled, happy to her blond friend. "Going over some homework with the help of Mr. Fullbuster." Levy giggled and pointed at Juvia. Juvia blushed and looked over to her boyfriend and shook his head. "Why are you with that hot head Lucy?" Gray asked as he eyed the male behind her. Natsu glared right back at him until Lucy elbowed him in the gut. "He offered me free food." Was all she said and took seat next Levy.  Natsu pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the white table. 

"You two get along so well! It's so cute!" Levy chirped and pinched Lucy's cheek. "Levy!" The brown eyed girl pushed the hand that was pinching her cheek away and blushed a bit. "Wha I'm telling the truth!" 

"Juvia agrees." 

"See?"

"I'm going to get food come on Natsu." Lucy got up and started to walk towards the counter. "I just sat down!"

"Now!" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is tired and grouchy  
> headmaster has some questions  
> lucy's father is a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a little dark and this story isn't all cute. But anywho I hope you do enjoy this chapter I stayed up late and missed some school work for y'all  
> not edited

No ones P.O.V

Lucy couldn't focus on the lesson Natsu was giving the class, her eye lids felt heavy and she knew she would fall asleep any moment. Last night Natsu kept her out til 2:30 am. She was going to kill him when she was fully awake. She was trying to keep notes from today but her mind just wouldn't let her. Natsu and Lucy made eye contact like they always do, she sent him a tired glare and his response was a smirk. She rolled her eyes and laid her head on the desk.  Gosh how much longer would this class be, she really needed to go back to the apartment and sleep til her next class. Just as sleep was about to take over she heard other students rustling getting there things to go. Her head shot up, her arm knocking over the laptop on the desk. "Shit!" She mutter racing to grab it before it fell. 

"Whoa don't wanna drop this." A male voice chuckled catching the pink laptop for her. "Oh my god thanks!" Lucy laughed and looked up to see who had caught it for her, as she raised her head she saw a male with blonde hair and blue eyes. He smirked and winked at her. "No problem blondie." He said handing her back the computer and Lucy felt blood rush to her face. This guy was hot to say the least. "I have a name ya know!" She said grabbing the rest of her stuff and putting it in her bag. "Whats you name cutie, I'm Sting Eucliffe." Lucy laughed a little at his attempt to flirt with her. "Lucy." She replied slinging her book bag around her shoulder. "I'll see ya around Lucy." The two walked down the stairs to the front of the room. 

Natsu stood there with an annoyed face and watched Sting flirt with Lucy. "I'll see ya Sting, I need to talk to Mr. Dragneel!" Lucy waved to the other blonde as he walked out saluting to her. She stifled  a giggled and turned to Natsu.  Once Lucy heard the doors close she fell into Natsu's arms. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. "I'm going to kill you once I have enough sleep."  She mumbled burying her head in the crook of Natsu's neck. The pink haired male let out a laugh and leaned back on his desk still hugging Lucy. "Are you so sure, cause right now you're pretty cuddly." 

"How are you even functioning?!" 

"Coffee and a five hour energy." 

Lucy groaned and sighed knowing soon she would have to walk all the way back to her apartment. Could she even make it back all the way? "I don't wanna walk all the back to the apartments, Natsu carry me!" She whined pulling Natsu closer to her. The two were really comfortable with each other, Natsu had walked in on Lucy changing one day. Lets just Natsu didn't make it out of the room without a bruise or two. "I'll do you one better! How about you sleep in my office on the couch! Its really nice. Plus my office is just threw that door." He said pointing at the door on the other side of the room. "Are you sure thats okay?" Lucy asked pulling away from Natsu a little. 

"Yea gramps already knows you're my friend and stuff! Besides the only ones to come by would be Gray or Erza." The chocolate eyed girl bit her lip and thought for a moment. She was really tired and Gildarts classroom was close by anyways. "Okay but you're carrying me." Natsu chuckled again and nodded. "Okay jump." Lucy did as Natsu said and jumped, he caught her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder letting out a yawn. "Gosh Luce what time did you get up this morning." He asked opening the door to the small office. "6 am." 

"Why? My class doesn't start til 8:30?" He replied raising a brow. 

"I take an hour long shower and then I play with Plue and feed him for another thirty minutes, if I don't he gets mad. Its a 20 minute walk to campus and the girls and me have breakfast every morning together. " She replied to him and felt him lay her down on the sofa. He grabbed a small blanket on the side of the sofa and covered her with it. "I'll wake you up an hour before your next class at 2 okay?" Lucy nodded tiredly and was soon out cold. Natsu smiled and shook his head, she was the cutest thing ever. He went over to his desk and opened his laptop, pulling up a movie website. He was planning on watching movies all day and then getting lunch for him and Lucy later. 

Before he could even start watching some dragon movie a knock sounded at his door. He sighed and said 'come in' he looked annoyed obviously. The Head Master Makarov walked in with a smile on his face. "Hello Natsu!" He looked behind the pink haired adult to see Lucy sleeping peacefully. "Ah so she is with you." He said his smile never leaving his face. "Who Luce? Yea why?" Natsu responded curiously. The short old man looked at Natsu then back at Lucy. "I came to talk to her and I wanted to see if you knew where I could find her." He chuckled and gave Natsu a knowing look. "Don't get the wrong idea!" Natsu felt his cheeks flush a bit. Gramps could always read Natsu like an open book. 

"What? Its the first time you have taken interest in someone since Lisanna." He spoke heading towards the door. "Anyway, tell Miss Lucy I need to talk with her when she wakes up, I'll tell Gildarts to give her a pass on today's class." Natsu nodded watching the short man leave. That have been the weirdest thing to happen all day to him. He just shrugged and went back to his movie. Unknown to them Lucy was half awake. She wouldn't remember anything but the head master needed to talk to her..

\---

Lucy opened her eyes and glared at the pinkette in front of her. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket to see it was 1 pm. She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. "I brought you food Luce!" Natsu spoke setting the food down on his desk. Lucy was up in less the a minute to see what he had gotten her. "I got us some subs, I hope your okay with that." He said handing her the sandwich. She nodded sleep still leaving her system. "Oh yea before I forgot Gramps wants to talk to you about something." Lucy's eyes widen as she remembered Natsu and the head master talking when she was half a sleep. "I'll head there after I eat. If I'm not in class after we can hangout okay?" She said taking a bit out of the sub. 

Natsu's eyes lit up as he nodded. "Heck yea! Luce time!" She laughed silently at his excitement to hangout. Quickly she finished up the sub and grabbed her stuff. Saying a quick goodbye to Natsu and giving him a hug she rushed off to the Head Master's office. On her short walk there a million of things ran threw her head. Was she in some sort of trouble for being to close with Natsu. It wasn't a typical student teacher relationship, but then again they were friends. She started playing with her hair, a habit she made during her childhood years, as well her biting her soft lips harshly. 

After walking for what seemed like a few minutes Lucy was at the doors that led to the Head Masters office. 'Just knock.' Lucy said to herself trying to get some courage to do so. She knocked on the door softly, then shortly after she heard a 'come in' she opened the big oak doors. "Uh Hello? Head Master?" The short man from earlier looked up and smiled at Lucy. "Miss Heartfilia! How are you today?" Said girl sat down on a chair in front of the dark brown desk. "I'm doing well." She replied to the old man. "Wonderful now I would like to discuss something a bit personal with you." Lucy felt her throat go dry, of course the headmaster knew who she was, he knew her last name. She was part of the Heartfilia family. She nodded and bit her lip once again. 

"Now a man by the name of Jude Heartfilia had called me yesterday offering me a large sum of money to someone kick you out of this university. I assumed he was your father from the last name." Makarov paused and watched as the girl fidgeted with her hair and avoided eye contact with him. "I declined his offer of course, I thought that was very wrong of him. I told him this and he seemed very upset. May I ask why he might do this?" This is when Lucy finally looked the short old man in the face her eyes showed all her fears and worries. 

"I ran away from home two years ago, I was living with a close friend of mine until October. I enrolled here in the spring hoping I could get into winter classes. I' very grateful I did." Lucy had a small sad smile on her face. "May I ask why you ran away from home, I mean you had a roof over your head and food on the table every night." Her smile went away and was replaced with a frown. "Don't get me wrong! I'm very thankful for the life I was given. I was well taken care of had anything and everything I ever wanted or could need. But it wasn't as pretty as it seemed. I won't go into detail about what happened, but it was awful after my mother died it just got worse. " 

"I couldn't take it anymore and left as soon as I got the chance. I was very lucky that my mother left me the rest of her funds in a hidden bank account for me. Thats how I was able to get here and provide for myself." Makarov nodded and smiled at her, he felt her pain just from the way she talked about her home life. He knew it was something more and darker then it seemed. He wouldn't pressure her to tell more. "Well thank you for explaining it to me." Lucy nodded and gave him a small smile in return. "I would like to let you know I see all of my students here as my own children. I know every student and teacher on a personal level. I've known most since they went to Fairy Tail High. Just know I see you as one of my own as well." 

After the two had the small talk Lucy was about to leave and head back to Natsu. "I'm so glad I wasn't in trouble because of Natsu." She sighed of relief and chuckled, Makarov raised a brow. "Why would you?" He asked and walked her over to the door. "Well me and Natsu don't have a typical student teacher relationship. We're a little to close I guess?" She shrugged her shoulder and looked down at the headmaster. "Well your friends Juvia and Gray are together and he teaches here, I don't see a problem. Just know you'll never be in trouble for having a close relationship to Natsu." Lucy nodded and then took off. 

Gosh she was so tired and just wanted to sleep. Yet her day of worry wasn't over yet. 

\--

Lucy sat with her friends at the usual spot at the cafe. "I just wanna sleep." She whined as Levy dragged her from the counter to the table. "No way Lu! I wanna know about your little crush on Mr.-" Lucy smacked her hand over Levy's mouth before Natsu had walked over to hear. "Shut up! I do not have a crush!" She blushed and removed her hand away from Levy. "Sure!" Lucy plopped in her seat Natsu sitting next to her, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "You are not out of cold water yet Natsu!" She shouted at the pink haired male, all he did was laugh and tease her. "I'm serious Natsu-" The blonde stopped and pulled her phone out of her pocket to see someone was calling her. "Hold that thought! Hello?" 

"Miss Heartfilia?" 

"Crux?" 

"Miss Heartfilia I have some terrible news to tell you, your father he has um..he found out about the funds your mother left for you and took them." The man on the other end of the phone said as he fiddle with a pen. "What?! He can't do that can he?" The man coughed and spoke again. "Yes, anything with the Heartfilia name attached to it he can claim it. That includes trust funds." The female went pale. That money was all she had left to live off of. "He took all of it?" Everyone looked at Lucy with worried faces as they noticed her distress. Natsu turned his body towards her, his concern written all over his face. "I see. Thank you Crux, yes I'll tell Aquarius and yes I'll tell her you said hello. Have a good day Crux." Lucy hung up the phone and banged her head on the table.  She blinked away tears that built up in her eyes.

Anger built up as well, he would do anything to get her to come home. She sat up straight again and groaned. "How can this day get any worse?" She muttered. 

"Lucy! Are you dating Natsu?!" The blonde turned to see Cana holding up her phone. "What in the hell!?" On the FairyTail gossip website there was a picture of Lucy leaning on Natsu and his arms around her. That was from this morning. How did someone take that? Nobody was in the room. She thought. "I spoke too soon." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy moves in with Natsu!! Lucy calls her father....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not edited! Also im sorry its short!!

 

Lucy sighed and walked around her apartment packing boxes. "Natsu I don't need your help!" She turned and glared at the male who was trying his best to help and, not piss off the blonde at the same time. He gave her a smile and picked up Plue. "Luce come on let me help." He begged giving her puppy dog eyes trying to win her over. "No, I'm just moving in next door. With you! And you won't let me pay for anything!" If its one things Lucy hated more then being broke its also being a freeloader. After she told Natsu 'someone' had taken the rest of her money in her bank, and she wouldn't be able to afford anything or live anywhere he suggested she lived with him. At first she was against but the land lady was expecting rent soon and Lucy couldn't cough that money up. 

"What you can do is just talk to me and keep me from losing my mind, how about that?" Lucy said throwing some random clothes in a box. Natsu chuckled and plopped down on her pink couch, that would soon be taken to the thrift store. "Hm okay what do you wanna talk about?" He questioned her. The girl thought for a moment and then spoke. "So your father and mother run Dragon Company, aka the richest business company in Japan?" Natsu laughed and looked at Lucy. "Great conversation started huh?" She just huffed and chucked one of her shirts at him. 

"But yes, my dad had been running the company and teaching here. I'm suppose to take over at some point. I think its when my little sister Wendy finishes high school. Fun fact she grades all your assignments."  Lucy's jaw dropped and she chucked another soft object at Natsu. 

"Shut up! No way!" 

"Yup! Wendy wanted to, she has way to much free time. She is gonna take over teaching and I'm gonna run the company." Natsu threw a pillow back at Lucy smirking as he did so. "One thing I'm not looking forward towards is dealing with Heartfilia Inc." The pinkette rolled his eyes and got comfortable on the sofa. Lucy felt like she just choke on air. She forgot her father runs the second most powerful company in Japan. Everything froze. Did she dare ask a question that would break or make their relationship (to her). "Natsu..how do you feel about the Heartfilias?" The college student started playing with a necklace she was wearing. "I've only meant them once when I was like 15. Actually only Jude. But! He was rude and his ego was way too high!" Natsu laughed mocking the man. 

"If that is how he acts gosh I wouldn't want to meet his daughter!" Lucy felt her heart sink. She went to great length to make sure the head master would hide her last name from everyone but himself. When she first enrolled she asked in a letter if he would put a substitute last name instead of her real one. She let out a breath and laughed a little. "Yea she would be a brat!" Natsu agreed and the two went on talking and packing. Ignoring everything else.

\---

Lucy sighed as she threw her last box onto the ground of the new room. Why Natsu had a two bed room apartment, she didn't know. "Hey Lucy I'm going out to pick up dinner!" Natsu hollered somewhere in house. Lucy shouted an okay. She watched as Plue and Happy played with each other in the room, chasing back and forth. The blonde laughed and fell back onto the bed grabbing her phone. She had a few texts from Levy and a miss call from her father. A frown was placed on her face. Lucy's mind wondered back to the conversation from earlier. "She is a brat.." She mumbled out as she pressed the call back button on the cell. It only took a few seconds for it ring before an answer. 

"Lucy." 

"Why? Why! What gives you the right to even take that money. Mom went threw all that trouble to-" 

"Shut up would you? I see you're getting cozy with Igneel's son."

Lucy bit her nails, damn it. She knew he had been keeping an on her, this was just all to good for him. "He is my professor." She hissed out at him. A loud obnoxious laugh was heard from the other end. 

"So you're cozing up to your teacher because you are so stupid you can't even get decent passing grades! Thats funny."  Tears blurred her vision, more insults. Thats all she ever got. It was silent for a minute. "He doesn't know you're a Heartfilia does he?" 

"Don't you dare ruin-" 

"You better be here tomorrow before two PM then, we have some things to discuss don't we?" Lucy swallowed thickly, tears running down her cheeks, She sniffled and spoke. "Yea father." After that the line went dead. Her heart sunk as the realization hit her, she couldn't hide from her father. He always had control over her. No matter what he could play her anyway he wanted and she would follow threw. Quickly she dialed Aquarius's number. 

"What brat-Lucy are you okay?" 

"I'm his puppet!" 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gets a sorta lunch date with Sting and she sees her father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I HAVE'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!!! So anyways this wasn't edited really so yea enjoy and kudos. comment too sorry the chapter is short.

Lucy was tired, to say the least, she didn't get much sleep last night after her phone call with her father. Natsu's class seemed to last longer than she remembered it being, the blonde didn't even bother paying attention to the lecture today. Natsu would give her notes later anyway. That was a good benefit of being friends with him. Everyone soon started getting out of their seats and heading down the stairs. "Okay everyone don't forget the next quiz is coming up shortly!" The pink haired male said to the students. He watched Lucy as she got her things together, he noticed a change in her mood since last night. 

He wanted to ask what was wrong but at the same time, he didn't want to push her. Natsu watched as a student named Sting came up to her. "Hey, Blondie!" The blue-eyed male said approaching her. "You know you're blonde too right?" She said giving him a small glare. "Yea but I like the nickname for you." She rolled her eyes playfully and started to walk to the front of the room with him. "So last time we talked you were in a bit of rush, but I was wondering if you wanna catch lunch or something." At first, Lucy was a bit shocked someone would wanna ask her out, but then she smiled. "Sure, I'm busy this afternoon but how about tomorrow?" She replied to the other blonde. "Works for me, but hey we should exchange numbers ya know so we can text later for details on where to meet." Lucy nodded and handed him her phone to put his number. 

He did the same and then handed her phone back to her. "So tomorrow around noon-ish?" Lucy nodded and waved him goodbye as he exited the room. Lucy walked up to Natsu her smile dropped and she sat on his desk. "I'm so tired mentally and physically." The girl groaned. Natsu chuckled and made his way over to her. "So you got a date tomorrow?" Lucy shook her head and sighed. "No just lunch, I don't think I'll like him." Natsu raised a brow at her, the girl just smirked. "Not my type." 

"Oh, so what is your type?" The dark-eyed male asked moving closer to Lucy's face. 

"Not so fast Dragneel." Lucy giggled and put a hand on his chest pushing him back a bit. 

"Aw come on Princess." Lucy froze, and her cheeks heated up and flushed red. "Natsu!!" She shouted at him, he was cracking up at her reaction. She turned away from him and pouted. "Sorry Luce but I wanted to see how you would react to the nickname!" She rolled her eyes and hopped off the desk. "Anyway I gotta go, I have to be somewhere later today." The female threw her book bag over her shoulder. "I'll text you when I get back to the apartments tonight okay?" Natsu nodded and waved her goodbye. 

\---

Lucy waited in her father's study for almost fifteen minutes. He was the one who asked her here so where is he? She should've known he would be late for this, she just wanted to get this over with and go home. What else could he possibly want from her anyway? She has nothing to offer him, he wants her to come home for why? To take his anger out on her again and make her feel worthless. The sound of the door opening snapped Lucy out of her thoughts. She turned around to see her father walking into the room. "Lucy." He spoke. His voice was gruff and angry just like she remembered it, how long had it been since she heard that voice in person. Months? He sounds less angry on the phone even when yelling. 

"Father." She greeted back if you could even call that a greeting. He made his way to his desk and took a seat. After a moment he cleared his throat and made eye contact with the blonde. "We need to have a talk, about you and the future of the Heartfilia company-" 

"Excuse me, but I don't want any part in that. I came here so you wouldn't ruin my life at Fairy Tail. What do you want from?" Lucy glared standing her ground. Usually she was too scared to voice what she thought, but lately, she hasn't been. Jude rolled his eyes at the girl's outburst and slammed his hand down on the desk. "You're getting a little mouthy, I should slap you right now." 

Lucy felt a chill go down her back, he wouldn't lay a hand on her when she had to go back to Fairy Tail. Or would he? Nothing stopped him before so what would stop him now. He didn't care he would just blame it on her being clumsy like always. Silence took over the room now. Lucy didn't want to upset him even more, she was already on thin ice. Jude was getting annoyed by the girl he called his daughter. 

"I was called you here to give you another chance to come back home and help me with the company, but I can see you're being childish and wasting a good deal. You can leave, don't call me ever." Was Lucy shaking? Yes, she was and badly. Without saying a word to her father she got up and walked away. She was walking out that door for the last time. 

\------


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owo natsu gets jelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in a while ive had some depression issues

Natsu was a bit annoyed today, he usually was a chipper guy and smiled but today was different. Lucy was out with Sting on a lunch date or something. She said he wasn't his type but what if he was? Natsu couldn't stop getting jealous, he knew it was wrong. A sigh escaped his lips as he laid on the couch. On top of that Lisanna was texting him nonstop. Ever since that photo of Lucy and him surfaced everyone was wondering what was going on between the two. A small bark broke his train of thought. "Oh sorry, Plue I need to feed you huh?" Natsu chuckled getting up. The small dog had taken a liking to him, and his cat happy got along with the husky perfectly fine. 

Lucy moving into his apartment was a great idea on his part. Although the blonde said she got her money back into her account and could move out Natsu protested it. He likes having the company around. Plus he got more 'Luce time'. Happy jumped off the arm of the sofa following his owner and Plue to the kitchen. "I'll feed you as well Happy." Natsu said as he reached down and petted the cat. He got the two animals their bowls of food and watched them eat. Lucy was really strict with what she fed her puppy and so she made Happy start eating special food too. Natsu smiled, even feeding the animals he thought of Lucy. 

Somehow he was always thinking of the blonde, his feelings for her growing slowly but rapidly at the same time. Yet he noticed lately her smile seemed more forced, she seemed so sad and closed off. He wished she would just open up more. Did Lucy not trust him? Lucy was comfortable with Natsu touching her, hugging and any physical contact but then when they got close mentally she pushed him away. Every time they got close she made some distance. Natsu felt Happy rub against him. 

A frown was on his face, too deep in thought once again. "I know buddy I'm thinking too much huh?" The blue Russian cat let out a meow and then ran off with Plue tripping behind him. The pink haired male went over to the couch and grabbed his phone. More missed calls from Lisanna but one text from Lucy. A smile made its way back onto his face. 

Text from Princess--

Princess: I wanna go homee Natsu come save me

Fire Dragon: You can't just ditch him Luce that would be rude!

Princess: Make up an excuse and call me!

Fire Dragon: Only if I can pick you up on my motorcycle >:3

Princess: You just wanna show off, fine!!

Natsu let out a laugh and quickly thought of an excuse. He smirked once a thought came to his mind and quickly pressed the call button. It rang a few times making him wait, Natsu wondered why she wanted to leave the date early but he didn't mind. "Hello?" Lucy's sweet voice came through the cellar device. "Luce you need to come home! I can't find Plue anywhere!" He said in a panicked voice. He gave himself a pat on the back for the acting. "What? Did you look everywhere around the apartment?" She said faking the same tone back. 

"Yes of course I did! What do you take me for an idiot?" 

"Do you really want me to answer that?" 

"No.." 

Lucy sighed and then spoke again. "Okay come pick me up and we can look for him around the apartments." Natsu replied with an okay and then hung up smirking to himself. He did a good job, he thought to himself. "Okay time to go pick up Luce, boys I'm leaving for a bit!" He shouted to the two animals who were actually safe and sound.   

\---Time skip brought to you by Happy loving Carla!!

Lucy waited at a cafe with Sting, he wasn't a bad guy just a little egotistic. Which wasn't her type at all. He was a great friend to be with and hangout with but she could tell he wanted more than that. "I hope Plue isn't actually missing." Lucy smiled at Sting and shook her head. "Knowing Natsu he just can't find him around the house. He is probably playing hide and seek again." Sting laughed a bit and nodded. "Sorry this had to end early though!" Lucy gave an apology to the blonde. He shook his head and shrugged. "No big deal! Maybe we could hangout again?" The female replied with a maybe and turned her head hearing the roar of the scary bike. 

Lucy facepalmed and sighed. Natsu was serious. He pulled up with his red motorcycle shiny and ready to go. "Hey Luce!" He smirked and looked at Sting, the other male just rolled his eyes mumbling something. Sting turned to the girl next to him and gave her a hug. "Hope Plue is okay! I had a good time." Lucy felt bad she did have a good time but she wouldn't want another date. "Me too! Thanks Sting!" She returned the hug and then made her way over to Natsu. "Hey Idiot." She winked at the pink haired adult. "Ready to go?" The girl gave a nod in reply. 

He quickly helped her up on the bike, putting a helmet on her and tightening it.  Sting glared at Natsu a bit more. The rumors of them dating were false right? Lucy seemed so stiff around him all day but when Natsu showed up her whole demeanor changed. Maybe they were just really close or something? He hopped the rumors weren't true because he really wanted a chance with this girl. "Alright hang on tight." But seeing Lucy wrap her arms around Natsu, Sting knew his chances were gone. 


End file.
